


I said, young man~!

by NosyFrenchie



Series: Disney? More like dis di- [1]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NosyFrenchie/pseuds/NosyFrenchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a second, he thought you didn't appear human anymore as your eyes hardened, your brows creased and your grip on the trinklet tightened. Your hair was left down, the slightly wavy strands resting on your cheekbones.</p><p>A deity seemed to have appeared before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tilt~

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find any Li Shang/reader fics out there, just a lot of Li Shang and 'Ping'.  
> So, being impatient and impulsive, I bring you this!  
> I think I have something for non popular ships. What about some Harlock/reader next time?

Soldier Wang.  
A foreigner. A half breed.  
Barely a man, a young sprout sent to war to save a dying father and and innocent younger brothers from the war aginst the ruthless huns.  
A red and grey armor shining in the bright sun covering a man barely sharper than his sword.  
An odd sense of morals wich couldn't be more occidental oriented..  
A lopsided but warm and carefree smile firmly planted on his face everyday, ignorant of the numerous dangers the young man would face during war.  
Yes, you were one of a kind, an oddity according to Shang. But you couldn't intrigue him any further, at least that's what he believed.

Because, there you were, sitting at the foot of a tree late in the night.  
Shang had first wanted to inspect the camp before going back to his tent but had wandered some way from the camp. He had then stumbled upon you, calmly sitting in the pale moonlight, ignorant of his presence.  
The light of the moon shone on your exposed sun kissed skin whilst you appeared lost in thought, almond shaped eyes staring deeply at a glod pendant. For a second, he thought you didn't appear human anymore as your eyes hardened, your brows creased and your grip on the trinklet tightened. Your hair was left down, the slightly wavy strands resting on your cheekbones. You seemed unreal.  
Shang quickly got rid of his thoughts as he approached, dead set on reprimending you for breaking the curfew, you steadily got up, eyes misty before a look of recognition broke on to your face as you looked up at him.

« General ! » A dark eyebrow rose at your panicked tone before Shang crossed his arm over his chest, slightly unnerved.  
« What are you doing out of your tent, soldier ? »  
You hesitated for a moment as you got into position, you let your arms hang at your sides, and straightened.

You had no idea how you could get out of this.  
You couldn't lie, for certain, your voice would waver and most of all, you couldn't come up with anything at the moment !

« Hum... » Wow. Very smart, sure Baba would be proud. You inwardly cursed before clearing your throat. « Star gazing ? » Oh great ancestsers, you were doomed. A hesitant smile formed on your face. Even if your occident traits should have been your favor and make you taller than average, those genes decided not to act up and leave you looking up at the tall chinese man.  
Surely he would end you.

But to your utmost surprise, the man stayed there, only staring at you. Unbeknownst to you, what had captured the general's attention was not your batlant lie and lack of manliness but your lip wich, out of habit, you had started biting in anticipation.  
The white of your front teeth contrasted perfectly with the red of your lip caused from the biting.  
He caught himself thinking before stepping closer to you, eyes glazed as you ran your tongue over your bruised lip , leaving a moist trail behind.

As the general moved closer to your cowering form, you stepped back hitting the tree you had been sitting under not too long ago. « General ? » You muttered, not sure what to do.

As he got in your comfort zone, you froze, shocked at the proximity of the other man. You had not realised he was that near before looking up once again and saw your faces were only mere inches apart.  
At the same time, something hard brushed against your abdomen.  
Intrigued, you looked down to see what it was.

Shang's palm suddenly slammed against the bark of the tree you were leaning against, causing you to freeze in shock.  
« Go back to your tent. » The general, whom had broken out of his trance, said, eyes glued to your form.

« Y-yes ! » You stuttered, scrambling out of the general's reach before quickly making your way to the tents and away from Shang. « G-Good night, general ! » You squeaked out before turning your back to the general.

As Shang watched you go, heart rapidly beating inside the confines of his chest, he put a hand over his heart to still the palpitating organ.  
That was close. Way too close.  
Your faces had been so close, close enough he could feel your breath against his chin, close enough he could see himself in your almond shaped eyes, close enough he felt tempted to kis-  
He shook his head, disgust and shame overflowing him as he stared down at the bulge in his pants.

He stood still, not knowing what to do, palm tingling from the harsh hit he had afflicted to the tree while the recent memory of you, of a man being so near to him played over and over in his mind.

He was falling and he was falling hard.


	2. Loin des yeux, loin du coeur?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of sight, out of mind?  
> Clearly not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to samedayasever. Thank you for your comment!   
> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

Now that he thought about it, there was nothing wrong with being attracted to a man.  
The practice wasn't uncommon at all. Many soldiers did engage themselves in such actvities.

The problem is that you distract him. Even during training, he always finds himself seeking you out, looking for you in the midst of trainees. You are either slacking off, sloppily holding a training sword or chatting away with another soldier. Drops of sweat roll down your bare torso when you really put your mind into training, your back muscles clench when you get in position to shoot the bow and biceps flex as you prepare the powder for the cannons.

It is the cry from the soldier Shang sent flying with a roundhouse kick that draws him back to the situation. The Fa heir scramble to right himself before another soldier comes to stand before him, his stance is incorrect, he notes.

He is restless now. There are no new directives from the emperor, the advisor is breathing down his neck because of the slow progress and his father is preparing to leave at any moment.  
Not forgetting your nagging presence. He is not able to close his eyes without you appearing, reviving his dreams from the previous night.

He can hear your moans, your neck and back arch into him as you thrust back your hips to meet every thrust. You beg him to go deeper, be harsher, be faster as you drive him in.  
He finds himself craving every little gasps, every moans you emit and the sensation of your heat surrounding him as he grasps your hips.

Shang keeps reminding himself to focus, to let the distracting thoughts go as he leans down, capturing your mouth and committing your taste to memory. 

 

He doesn’t even realize that he is marching away from the pursuing advisor until his footfalls are carrying him away. Away from you who, unbeknownst to him, sends him a concerned look as he rushes to put as much space as possible between the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Any good? If so, drop some kudos~!


End file.
